Une autre vie
by Laetitia I
Summary: Et si Julia n'était pas venue au bal de police du nouvel an? Que serait devenu sa vie?
1. Chapter 1

_J'avais une idée pour une nouvelle histoire et je ne pouvais pas la laisser passer. Je ne compte pas abandonner "un avenir incertain". Cette histoire est différente des autres mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant._

* * *

Un bourdonnement frappait ses tempes. Malgré que ses yeux étaient fermés, elle ressentait une vive douleur face à la lumière du jour. Sa gorge était sèche et ses membres engourdis.

Avec beaucoup de difficulté, elle réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Son regard se posa tout autour d'elle. Elle reconnaissait la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait mais pourtant elle avait l'impression de n'y avoir pas été depuis des années.

Elle était allongée dans un lit qui lui était aussi familier. Sa conscience revenant petit à petit, elle fut prise d'un sentiment de panique. Soulevant avec peine son bras engourdi, elle porta sa main à son visage pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle portait un ruby bleu à l'annulaire gauche.

Dans un accès de panique, elle retira violemment la bague de son doigt pour la jeter un peu plus loin.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle était sûrement en proie à un cauchemar et allait se réveiller rapidement. Elle se pinça à plusieurs reprises mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était toujours dans cette pièce où elle avait vécu quelques années auparavant.

Des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre. Elle se raidit un court instant écoutant le moindre mouvement. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte une fois puis une deuxième. Finalement elle entendit cette voix dont jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir à entendre de nouveau.

-Julia ! Debout chérie. Il est huit heures passées. Tu vas être en retard au travail

Elle était incapable de lui répondre. Comment pouvait-elle répondre à un fantôme ? Il était mort. Darcy Garland était mort, assassiné par James Gillies depuis bientôt trois ans.

Elle vit la poignée se tourner doucement. Rapidement Julia se leva, chassant tant bien que mal cet engourdissement qui ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter. Elle vint coller son corps contre la porte pour empêcher Darcy d'entrer. Puis elle ferma le verrou de la porte.

-Julia qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi refuse tu de me laisser entrer ?

Julia se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de sortir d'ici. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre. Mais comme dans ses souvenirs, la chambre était située au deuxième étage et elle ne pouvait pas risquer d'enjamber la fenêtre sans risquer sa vie.

-Julia si tu ne me réponds pas immédiatement, j'enfonce la porte.

Julia se sentait totalement impuissante. Que faisait-elle ici et pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle pas ?

-Très bien Julia tu as gagné ! Eloigne toi de cette porte.

Le seul moyen d'avoir des réponses à ses questions était d'ouvrir la porte et de faire face à l'homme à qui elle avait demandé le divorce trois années auparavant.

Julia prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle ferma les yeux très fort espérant de se réveiller. Darcy s'engouffra immédiatement dans la pièce.

Elle sentit ses mains sur ses bras et s'écarta instinctivement. Elle ne pouvait tolérer qu'il la touche.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as bon sang ?

Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui. Il était tel qu'elle l'avait connu avant sa mort. Il se tenait droit, le regard insistant. Aucune douceur habitait son regard au contraire de l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse.

Où était-il ? Et pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elle ?

-Darcy qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Confus, il fronça les sourcils.

-Julia, tes propos n'ont aucun sens. Est ce que tu as de la fièvre ?

Il approcha sa main de son front pour prendre sa température mais Julia s'écarta une nouvelle fois.

Résigné, Darcy mit ses mains dans ses poches.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je vais appeler un confrère pour qu'il vienne t'examiner.

Il quitta la pièce subitement.

Julia sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Si elle venait à raconter à qui que ce soit que son ex-mari était mort depuis des années, elle finirait sûrement pas être internée dans son propre asile.

Comme William le disait si bien, elle devait étudier tous les faits pour avoir une idée précise de la situation.

Julia noua sa robe de chambre qui se trouvait sur une chaise et descendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Darcy était au téléphone. Sans réfléchir, elle se saisit du combiné et raccrocha immédiatement.

Abasourdi, Darcy ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Julia fut plus rapide que lui.

-Excuse moi pour mon comportement de ce matin. J'ai fait un mauvais rêve qui m'a beaucoup perturbé.

Méfiant, Darcy resta sur ses gardes. Son épouse était une femme imprévisible.

-Est ce que tu veux m'en parler ?

-Non je ne préfèrerai pas. Maintenant si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais aller m'habiller.

Julia s'éloigna pour monter dans sa chambre mais Darcy la retint en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Julia serra les dents de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Elle devait agir comme une épouse normale tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé William. En aucun cas elle ne devait éveiller encore une fois ses soupçons.

Elle se retourna finalement vers lui.

-Tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu as besoin.

Julia serra sa main puis elle lui fit ce qui lui paraissait être un sourire rassurant.

-Merci. Je pense qu'un thé me ferait le plus grand bien. Peux-tu faire chauffer la théière pendant que je fais ma toilette ?

-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi Julia

Il s'avança et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Julia retenait son souffle tout le temps du baiser pour ne pas hurler. Ses baisers étaient dénués de toute tendresse et de passion. William faisait toujours en sorte de l'embrasser comme si cela devait être la dernière fois. Elle pensa qu'elle venait de tromper l'homme qu'elle aimait en acceptant le baiser de Darcy. Mais comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement ? Darcy ne devait se douter de rien. Elle était certaine que William comprendrait une fois qu'elle lui aurait parlé.

Darcy se recula à la fin du baiser, caressa sa joue puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Julia porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Elle devait mettre fin à ce cauchemar au plus vite.

* * *

Elle fit sa toilette rapidement. Au moment de s'habiller, elle remarqua que plusieurs de ses tenues avaient disparu. Le bel ensemble mauve que William aimait tant était introuvable. Sa confusion se fit plus grande lorsqu'elle vit des tenues qu'elle n'avait jamais porté auparavant aux côtés de celles qu'elle n'avait pas porté depuis de nombreuses années. Décontenancée, Julia en choisit une familière et s'habilla rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle descendit à nouveau les escaliers, Darcy était assis à un bout de l'immense table à manger. Julia n'avait jamais aimé cette table qui symbolisait la distance qui existerait toujours entre elle et Darcy.

Elle prit place à l'autre bout et le remercia pour le thé.

-Est ce que tu as beaucoup de patients aujourd'hui ?

Julia soupira, soulagée de voir qu'une chose n'avait pas changé. Elle travaillait toujours à l'asile.

-Je le saurai une fois que je me serai rendue à l'asile

Darcy la regardait étrangement.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu devrais te rendre à l'asile. Le Docteur Roberts aurait-il encore besoin de toi pour une affaire ?

Les mains de Julia tremblèrent soudainement menaçant de faire tomber la tasse et le liquide qui se trouvait dedans. Elle posa la tasse et noua nerveusement ses mains sous la table. Elle n'avait toujours pas remis son alliance et dieu merci, Darcy ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Darcy en quelle année sommes-nous ?

Darcy posa à son tour sa tasse de thé. La colère pouvait se lire sur son visage.

-Julia je commence à en avoir marre de ton petit jeu.

-Darcy répond moi je t'en prie.

-Nous sommes le 21 avril 1900. Maintenant dis moi à quoi tu joues.

Julia se sentit oppressée. Pourquoi était-elle revenue trois ans en arrière ? Elle devait quitter cette maison au plus vite.

-Je dois partir. Mes patients m'attendent.

-Julia attend..

Elle lui parla d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

-Nous nous verrons ce soir.

Au moment de passer la porte, Julia pria pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le revoir.

* * *

Une fois dehors, elle se mit à courir avec difficulté tenant d'une main sa jupe et son chapeau de l'autre. Elle devait se rendre au poste de police numéro 4. Seul William pouvait donner un sens à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Essoufflée, elle marcha rapidement en direction du plateau central lançant des regards tout autour d'elle pour tenter de l'apercevoir.

-Docteur Ogden que faites vous ici ?

Elle reconnut la voix de l'agent Crabtree. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au bureau de William mais il était vide.

-George pouvez vous me dire où est William ? Je dois lui parler. C'est extrêmement urgent.

George la regarda avec incompréhension et tristesse. Pourquoi tout le monde la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle ?

-Il a pris sa pose déjeuner Docteur

L'étonnement pouvait se lire sur son visage. William ne prenait jamais de pose déjeuner à moins qu'ils n'aient convenu de déjeuner tous les deux. Il préférait amener un panier repas et manger dans son bureau pour ne pas perdre de temps sur une affaire et pouvoir rentrer plus tôt le soir.

Après un rapide merci, Julia quitta le poste. Elle pensait savoir où le trouver. Elle connaissait ses habitudes par cœur. En chemin, elle regarda la ville qui n'avait pas changé. Les rues étaient toujours les mêmes, les commerçants étaient à leur poste. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui n'était pas à sa place. Son regard se posa sur le journal du jour. Darcy ne lui avait pas menti. La date du jour était bien le 21 avril 1900. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent soudainement sur un nom qu'elle connaissait bien. Son cœur manqua de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle lut le titre de l'article :

 _« Le détective Murdoch enfin fiancé »_

 _William Murdoch et Louisa Jenkins ont officiellement annoncé leurs fiançailles. Le célèbre détective et la belle héritière se diront oui le 6 juin prochain._

Julia laissa tomber le journal dont les pages se déchirèrent puis s'envolèrent une à une. Elle devait se réveiller. Tout ceci n'était qu'un terrible cauchemar.


	2. Chapter 2

Julia avait marché jusqu'à un parc reculé de la ville. Elle avait choisi un banc abrité par les arbres et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire. L'amour de sa vie allait se marier avec une autre femme. Une femme dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi l'agent Crabtree l'avait regardé avec de la peine dans le regard.

Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi était-elle revenue trois ans en arrière ? Comment demander de l'aide sans attirer l'attention sur elle ? Qui pourrait être en mesure de la croire ?

Julia pensa tout de suite à sa collègue et amie, le docteur Emily Grace. Elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main puis se remit en route en direction de la morgue espérant ne pas y croiser un certain inspecteur.

* * *

Julia poussa la porte de la morgue. Il n' y avait aucun bruit à l'intérieur. Elle soupira de soulagement, William n'était pas là. Elle s'approcha du bureau de la jeune femme. Emily était penchée sur une feuille, un stylo à la main. En la voyant approcher, la jeune femme lâcha son stylo, bien trop surprise de la voir.

-Bonjour Emily

La jeune femme mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre

-Bonjour Julia. Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici

Julia fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire ?

-Emily, serait-il possible de nous voir ce soir ? Je voudrais discuter d'un problème avec vous.

Voyant qu'elle semblait hésiter Julia insista

-C'est très important

-D'accord Julia. Retrouvez moi ici à 18h. Je pense avoir terminé ce rapport d'ici là

-Merci Emily

Après un dernier sourire, Julia quitta le bureau. Elle pouvait sentir le regard insistant et interrogateur de son amie tandis qu'elle marchait vers la sortie.

Il était 17h56. Julia attendait nerveusement devant la porte de la morgue. Elle s'attendait à tout moment à croiser William aux bras de sa fiancé mais Dieu merci, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Elle vit les lumières de la morgue s'éteindre et comprit que la jeune femme avait terminé son travail. Elle dut attendre encore deux minutes avant que Emily ne sorte.

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation puis la jeune femme lui tendit le bras auquel Julia s'accrocha aussitôt. Elle avait besoin d'une présence familière. Le monde autour d'elle s'était écroulé et elle n'en comprenait toujours pas la raison.

-Connaissez vous un endroit où nous pourrions discuter tranquillement ?

Emily lui indiqua un restaurant qu'elle aimait particulièrement pour son côté calme et intimiste.

Après avoir été installé à une table éloignée des autres, Julia prit son courage à deux mains.

-Emily, je sais que tout cela va vous paraître étrange et peut être même absurde mais je semble souffrir d'un trou de mémoire.

Voyant que la jeune femme l'écoutait sans la juger, Julia continua

-Je me suis réveillée ce matin dans la maison de Darcy et c'est tout bonnement impossible Emily. Je..j'ai appris par le journal de ce matin que William allait se marier.

Emily lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

-Je suis désolée que vous l'ayez appris de cette manière.

Julia sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Comment est ce possible Emily ? D'après le dernier souvenir que j'ai de moi et William, nous étions mariés et tellement heureux. Je ne comprends pas Emily..je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

Emily la regarda avec pitié et compassion.

-Emily, je vous en prie, vous devez me croire.

Son amie agrippa sa main plus fortement.

-Julia, peut être que ce souvenir que vous avez est simplement un rêve que vous avez fait cette nuit. Vous n'avez pas parlé à l'inspecteur Murdoch depuis bientôt 6 mois.

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Julia sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils éloignés de la sorte ?

-Je ne me rappelle pas Emily, je ne me souviens de rien.

-Peut-être devriez vous consulter Julia. Je ne pense pas être en mesure de pouvoir vous aider.

Julia haussa le ton et, sans le vouloir, attira l'attention sur elle.

-Je ne suis pas folle Emily ! Et moi qui pensais pouvoir vous faire confiance !

Julia regarda tout autour d'elle. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur elle. Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains, désespérée. Lorsqu'elle regarda Emily de nouveau, celle-ci lui souriait avec douceur.

-Dites-moi comment vous aider.

-Racontez moi ce qui est arrivé entre moi et William. Je suis sûre que vous êtes au courant.

La jeune femme soupira puis croisa ses mains devant elle.

-Il ne s'est rien passé Julia. Le bal de police a eu lieu comme tous les ans. L'inspecteur Murdoch y a fait la rencontre d'une femme. Ils ont dansé puis ils se sont éclipsé avant la fin du bal. Après ce soir là, elle est venue régulièrement rendre visite à l'inspecteur. Puis, il y a deux semaines de cela, l'inspecteur nous a annoncé que lui et Louisa allaient se marier. Je n'en sais pas plus, je suis désolée.

Julia analysa ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas rendue au bal de police ? Elle aimait William, elle l'aimait plus que tout et pourtant il semblerait qu'elle ait choisi de rester avec Darcy. Cette pensée était absurde.

-Il ne vous a jamais parlé de moi ?

Emily secoua la tête avec tristesse.

-Pas depuis ce fameux soir du bal

Julia encaissa la nouvelle avec toute la dignité qu'elle possédait encore.

-Est-il heureux ?

Emily hésita un instant, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse.

-Il semble l'être mais il n'est pas très loquace sur le sujet.

Julia regarda son annulaire gauche qui était nu. Elle caressa l'endroit où devait se trouver son alliance.

-Je l'ai définitivement perdu

Emily dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre les mots murmurés de son amie.

-Si vous l'aimez autant que vous le dites alors rien n'est perdu

-Parce que vous en doutez ?

-Julia, cela fait six mois que je ne vous ai pas vu. Vous vous êtes volatilisée du jour au lendemain ne donnant aucune nouvelle à personne. J'ai simplement cru que vous aviez décidé de tourner la page.

Julia joua avec sa nourriture. Elle n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette. A dire vrai, elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée et pourtant elle ne ressentait aucune faim.

-Rien de tout ceci n'a de sens

-Allez lui parler. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient tant bien que mal terminé leur dîner. Emily n'avait pas hésité à accueillir Julia chez elle à sa demande. Julia était bien incapable de faire face à son ex mari ce soir et surtout elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir.

Elle ne put fermer les yeux de la nuit. Elle repensa aux derniers instants de bonheur vécus aux côtés de William. Elle se souvint d'un moment en particulier. Celui où ils avaient emménagé dans leur nouvelle maison. William l'avait porté jusqu'au seuil de la porte puis avait fait glisser son corps le long du sien. Il la regardait avec tellement d'amour que sa respiration avait été coupée pendant l'espace d'une seconde. Il lui avait ensuite proposé de tester leur nouvelle chambre à l'étage et ils avaient ainsi passé la journée à faire l'amour.

-Je t'aime Julia. Je t'aimerai toujours quoiqu'il puisse arriver

Julia sursauta violemment. Elle se redressa dans le lit regardant partout autour d'elle. Elle avait entendu la voix de William. Sa voix était tellement proche qu'elle avait senti son souffle contre sa peau. Le cœur battant, elle s'attendait à le voir apparaître à tout instant. Deux minutes, puis trois. Toujours rien. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait du s'assoupir un court instant. Pourtant un étrange sentiment s'empara d'elle. Et si elle n'avait rien imaginé ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour vos review :)_

Julia n'avait par fermé l'oeil de la nuit. La voix de William résonnait dans sa tête. Cela lui manquait tellement de ne plus l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne prononce ces trois mots auxquels elle tenait tant. Même lorsqu'une dispute éclatait, ils ne s'endormaient jamais avant de s'être dit « je t'aime ».

Julia fut tentée pendant quelques secondes de ne pas bouger du lit, de rester enfermée dans le modeste meubler d'Emily toute la journée. Quelle serait sa réaction si elle venait à croiser William aux bras de sa fiancée ? L'idée même d'imaginer William embrasser une autre qu'elle lui donnait la nausée. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle le voit. Peut-être qu'il avait des réponses à lui fournir.

Au fond d'elle même, Julia redoutait qu'il ne refuse de la voir. Il y avait tant de questions sans réponses mais une certitude s'imposait à elle. Elle aimait William plus que tout et elle allait se battre pour lui même si la bataille s'annonçait déjà sans espoir.

Elle s'habilla et se coiffa avec soin. Elle espérait que William serait séduit par la tenue qu'il portait. Il avait toujours cette façon particulière de la regarder à la fois tendre et passionnée et cette pointe de désir qu'il ne cachait plus. Elle regarda son annulaire qui était toujours désespérément nu. Depuis bientôt huit mois qu'ils étaient mariés, elle n'avait jamais retiré sa bague une seule fois. Chassant ses souvenirs douloureux de sa tête, elle prit un fiacre pour se rendre à son cabinet médical.

Elle passa la matinée à recevoir des femmes mais aussi des enfants malades ou simplement en quête de conseils. Revenir dans son ancien cabinet lui rappela qu'elle avait encore une fois perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait choisi d'ouvrir son cabinet loin du poste de police numéro 4 pour ne plus croiser William. Elle pensait avoir fait le bon choix mais l'éloignement n'avait fait que renforcer son amour pour lui. Il lui manquait à tel point qu'elle avait l'impression de le voir partout dans les rues de Toronto.

Julia ferma le cabinet à l'heure du déjeuner prenant soin d'indiquer sur la porte que le cabinet serait fermé pour une durée indéterminée.

Elle se dirigea sans y penser vers un coin reculé du parc où William avait l'habitude de l'amener lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'un moment à eux. Elle fut étonnée lorsqu'elle vit où ses pas l'avaient conduite. Elle se revoyait allongée sur une couverture dans les bras de William à parler de tout et de rien, à échanger des baisers et des caresses, simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre à savourer la courte pause avant de retourner s'occuper de leurs obligations respectives.

Elle s'approcha de cet arbre qu'ils aimaient tant lorsqu'elle les vit. Ils marchaient le long du lac bras dessus bras dessous un sourire sur les lèvres. Julia sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre quand elle vit l'étrangère aux bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle caressait son biceps tout en parlant.

Julia aurait voulu s'enfuir mais ses jambes refusaient de coopérer.

Soudainement, le regard de William se détourna de la jeune femme pour se poser sur elle. Il s'arrêta de marcher brusquement et la regarda comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Julia put lire une grande confusion dans son regard mais aussi de la tristesse.

Tétanisée, Julia avança vers lui doucement sans jamais quitter son regard. Elle n'accorda pas la moindre attention à la jeune femme qui la l'observait avec curiosité.

-William je dois te parler

Il lança un rapide regard vers Louisa avant de lui répondre

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée

Julia était déstabilisée. Ils avaient l'habitude de communiquer par le regard mais William refusait de la regarder comme s'il semblait se souvenir, lui aussi, à quel point leurs yeux pouvaient parler d'eux mêmes.

Louisa qui observait leur échange décida d'intervenir.

-Vous êtes Julia Ogden ? Le célèbre docteur Julia Ogden ?

Surprise, Julia leva les yeux vers elle.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez une grande amie de William. Le poste de police numéro 4 n'a cessé de parler de vous. D'après William, vous êtes un médecin fabuleux.

William leva les yeux vers elle l'espace d'une seconde avant de détourner le regard.

-William a toujours eu tendance à exagérer mes capacités

Combien de fois William l'avait-il introduit comme étant sa femme avec cette fierté dans le regard ?

-Une femme médecin ce n'est pas commun n'est ce pas chéri ?

Julia se sentait écrasée par le poids de la peine. Pourquoi devait-elle endurer ça ? Elle seule avait le droit de l'appeler « chéri » dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Des images de leurs deux corps entrelacés lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle pouvait entendre leurs soupirs de plaisir, les mots doux qu'ils échangeaient à mi-voix.

Elle vit William et Louisa échanger quelques mots et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas les entendre. Tout son corps semblait être anesthésié.

Elle entendit finalement Louisa demander l'heure à William.

-Je suis en retard. Je dois y aller

-Je t'accompagne

Louisa posa sa main sur son torse là où Julia avait posé la sienne tant de fois. A cet endroit, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre et pendant un moment, elle avait cru que ce cœur ne battait que pour elle.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, mon rendez-vous est tout près d'ici

Elle se tourna vers Julia avant de continuer.

-Je suis certaine que vous avez des tas de choses à vous dire

William et Julia s'évitaient soigneusement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut quoi dire.

-Docteur Ogden, ce fut un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer. Peut-être aurons nous l'occasion de nous revoir ?

Louisa sourit en direction de Julia puis embrassa William sur les lèvres.

Julia crut mourir pendant l'espace d'une seconde. Son mari ne lui appartenait plus. Une autre femme avait le droit de l'embrasser, de le toucher et elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

Elle regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner. Quand elle se retourna finalement vers William, il lui avait tourné le dos et avait les yeux rivés sur le lac. Elle l'observa à distance. William était vraiment un bel homme. Elle mourrait d'envie de se réfugier dans ses bras et de l'entendre dire que tout irait bien. Elle avait besoin de lui comme jamais. Et pourtant, il refusait toujours de la regarder.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui les larmes aux yeux.

-Julia, que me voulez-vous ?

-Tu..vous me manquez William

Il restait impassible, son regard toujours tourné vers l'horizon.

-Vous êtes partie sans un mot, sans un au revoir

-William je le regrette sincèrement et...

William la coupa sèchement

-J'ai refait ma vie. Je suis en paix. J'ai mis du temps à vous oublier. Pourquoi venir me tourmenter aujourd'hui ?

Ne supportant plus de ne pas croiser son regard, elle vint se mettre directement en face de lui. Il posa ses yeux sur elle à contre cœur. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Des boucles blondes s'échappaient de son chignon comme dans ses souvenirs. Julia aperçu cette tendresse qui habitait son regard lorsqu'il la regardait. Elle avait peut-être une chance après tout.

-J'ai fait une erreur et je suis venue pour vous empêcher d'en commettre une à votre tour

William fronça les sourcils.

-Vous pensez qu'épousez Louisa est une erreur ? Elle s'est montrée très patiente avec moi même quand je ne le méritais pas et aujourd'hui vous voudriez que je la quitte ? Pourquoi Julia ? Pourquoi ?

Il se tenait si près d'elle que Julia pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

-Parce que je vous aime et parce que vous m'aimez aussi que vous vouliez l'admettre ou non

Sonné, William recula d'un pas.

-Nous avons commis des erreurs William mais il n'est pas trop tard pour les réparer

William secoua la tête doucement de gauche à droite.

-Je suis désolé mais il est déjà trop tard

Julia essayait tant bien que mal de ravaler ses larmes. Jamais William ne l'avait repoussé de cette manière. Etait-il possible qu'il ne ressente plus rien à son égard ? Désespérée, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

-William, nous sommes mariés depuis maintenant huit mois et pour une raison que j'ignore je suis revenue trois ans en arrière. Je me suis réveillée hier matin dans l'ancienne maison de Darcy et j'ai appris le jour même que vous étiez fiancé à cette femme.

William la regardait avec méfiance et confusion.

-Vos propos n'ont aucun sens. Je dois retourner au poste et..

Son corps se mit à trembler violemment lorsque Julia prit ses deux mains dans les siennes. Il voulut les retirer mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il avait cette impression étrange que s'il venait à lâcher ses mains maintenant il la perdrait pour toujours.

Il connaissait cette sensation de leurs peaux qui se frôlent, de la douce chaleur qui envahissait son être lorsqu'il était auprès d'elle. Pourquoi venait-elle le faire souffrir une fois encore ? Comment pourrait-il l'oublier après ça ?

-Si vous partez maintenant William, je serais perdue à jamais.

Elle le regardait avec tellement de force qu'il ne pouvait détourner les yeux.

-Julia, je ne comprends pas

-Moi non plus William. Je sais seulement que je devais vous retrouver. Vous êtes la seule chose censée dans mon monde à cet instant précis.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait briser le contact.

 _-Je t'aime Julia n'abandonne pas. Bat toi mon amour pour moi..pour nous_

Julia sentit son corps se paralyser l'espace d'un instant. La voix de William résonnait dans sa tête et pourtant il se trouvait en face d'elle. S'accrochant avec plus de force à ses mains, elle s'approcha de lui

-Je dois me battre William. Pour vous et pour nous

Les yeux de William s'humidifièrent. Julia lui sourit tendrement. Leurs regards avaient à nouveau parlé pour eux. D'un commun accord, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent doucement puis leurs lèvres vinrent se frôler.

Mais au même moment Julia ressentit une douleur aiguë dans la tête. Elle s'écarta à contre cœur portant les mains sur ses tempes. La voix résonnait dans son corps tout entier de plus en plus fort.

Elle vit l'inquiétude dans le regard de William avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Son corps n'eut pas le temps de toucher la terre ferme. William la tenait fermement dans ses bras et Julia se sentit enfin en paix.

-Julia, je vous en prie parlez moi !

Elle sentit ses doigts repousser une mèche de ses cheveux puis caresser doucement sa joue. Elle entendait toujours cette voix qui semblait venir de loin.

 _-Ne me laisse pas. Je ne suis rien sans toi_

Julia aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux mais une vague blanche la submergea et tout devint noir.


	4. Chapter 4

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait connaissance, Julia entendait les appels désespérés de William qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle aurait voulu le rassurer mais sa gorge était sèche et aucun son n'arrivait à en sortir. Une vive lumière lui brula la rétine. Elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce aux murs blancs pratiquement vide exceptée d'une table de nuit installée près de son lit.

Elle chercha William du regard. Il n'était plus à ses côtés. Paniquée, elle essaya de se mettre en position assise dans le lit mais une main sur son épaule la retint.

-N'essayez pas de bouger. Vous êtes encore très faible !

Julia tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui lui était familière.

-Emily ? Que se passe t'il ? Où sommes-nous ?

Julia commençait à s'agiter dans son lit. L'absence de William lui était insupportable.

Emily vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pour tenter de l'apaiser.

-Calmez vous et laissez-moi vous expliquer

Lorsqu'elle lut l'approbation dans les yeux de son amie, Emily commença son récit.

-Il y a une semaine vous avez été renversée par un fiacre qui roulait à vive allure au moment de traverser Queen's street. Vous êtes restée inconsciente jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Julia la regardait, effrayée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Où est William ? Je dois le voir ! Il faut que je lui parle !

Julia essaya encore une fois de se lever mais, étant donné son état, elle ne faisait pas le poids avec le docteur Grace.

-Julia, vous ne pouvez pas vous lever, vous êtes beaucoup trop faible

-Je dois empêcher William de se marier ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je risque de le perdre pour toujours

Emily fronça les sourcils. Les dommages dus au choc étaient peut être plus importants qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

-William va très bien et vous n'allez pas le perdre.

Mais Julia ne voulait rien entendre. Elle se débattait de plus en plus, risquant à tout moment de se blesser.

-Je vous en prie Emily, laissez-moi partir. J'ai besoin de lui !

Voyant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas seule, Emily appela deux infirmières. Puis, elle prit une seringue et injecta le liquide dans le bras de son amie.

-Je suis désolée Julia, tellement désolée !

Julia sentit toute force l'abandonner avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Elle entendait des voix murmurer. Elle dut se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas appelé tout de suite ? Vous m'aviez juré de le faire ! J'aurais pu la rassurer !

Elle discerna une voix d'homme qui sembla en colère. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi faible ?

-Vous aviez besoin de repos ! Vous n'avez pas quitté son chevet depuis l'accident. Je me dois de veiller également sur votre santé

-Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de Julia

William s'approcha de son chevet. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et caressa sa joue délicatement.

-Reviens s'il te plait. Je t'ai tout raconté dans les moindres durant cette semaine. Tu sais tout de moi. Je t'ai lu ton livre préféré, j'ai même chanté cette chanson que tu aimes tant alors je t'en prie Julia, réveille toi. Aide moi..aide nous

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était là, tout près d'elle.

Elle serra sa main avec toute la force qu'elle possédait pour lui montrer qu'elle avait bien entendu.

-Tu ne chantes jamais William

Elle l'entendit rire aux éclats. Elle se délecta de ce son pendant un long moment. Puis la tristesse l'envahit soudainement.

-Annule ce mariage. Je ne peux pas te perdre

Confus, William tourna la tête vers le docteur Grace qui assistait à leur échange en silence. Elle haussa les épaules pour lui signaler qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

-Tu ne me perdras pas Julia. Et je refuse d'annuler le mariage

De nouveau, Julia s'agita. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. William ne comprenait pas sa réaction. N'écoutant que son cœur, William s'allongea à ses côtés et pressa son corps contre le sien. Il sentit le corps de Julia se détendre aussitôt. Elle s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle respira son odeur et passa sa main sur son torse pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle sentit son cœur battre de manière régulière dans sa poitrine. Combattant la fatigue, elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux d'un marron profond la regardait. Julia approcha brusquement sa tête de la sienne. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres puis les pressa contre celles de William. Ses lèvres étaient comme dans son souvenir : tièdes et moites, douces et tendres. Elles n'avaient que faire qu'il soit fiancé à une autre. William lui avait toujours appartenu et ce n'était pas près de changer. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement pendant de longues minutes, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'elle aimait tant. Elle sentit les mains de William la maintenir plus fermement contre lui. Elle avait cette agréable sensation dans le bas du ventre et son souffle commença à s'accélérer dangereusement.

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit aussitôt.

-Détective ? Je pense que le docteur Ogden a besoin de repos maintenant

William s'éloigna, honteux, de s'être laissé emporter de cette manière devant le docteur Grace. Julia avait le pouvoir de lui faire tout oublier.

-Où est Louisa ?

William accorda de nouveau toute son attention à Julia mais il n'avait pas de réponse à sa question. Qui pouvait bien être cette Louisa ?

-Qui est Louisa ?

Julia fronça les sourcils. Puis elle leva brusquement sa main gauche vers son visage. Elle devait s'assurer de quelque chose. Un ruby rouge brillait sous la lumière ainsi qu'une alliance qui semblait récente.

Comprenant que rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu n'avait été réel, elle se laissa tomber contre l'oreiller. Elle avait besoin de reprendre son souffle et de se convaincre que William n'allait pas la quitter pour une autre. Ils étaient bel et bien mariés. Elle en avait maintenant la preuve.

-William, j'ai rêvé d'une chose terrible. Je crois que si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas

Devant son air confus, elle lui sourit tendrement tout en chassant une larme qui s'acheminait vers ses lèvres. Le cauchemar était enfin terminé.

* * *

Ils marchaient main dans la main vers l'arbre qui abritait leurs moments de tendresse. Julia avait insisté pour y aller aussitôt qu'elle eut quitté l'hôpital. William installa la couverture au sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Julia le poussa à s'allonger puis s'allongea à son tour contre lui. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement. William ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à ses baisers. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. William s'écarta à bout de souffle.

-Ne me dis pas que tu m'as amené ici juste pour me sauter dessus ?

Julia contempla ses yeux rieurs et ses lèvres charnues avant de lui répondre.

-Et que dirais-tu si c'était le cas ?

William mit sa main au creux de ses reins puis caressa son dos en une lente caresse. Il la sentit trembler sous ses caresses. Il la désirait plus que tout. Pourtant, il restait encore un point à éclaircir.

-Julia, tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce cauchemar que tu as fait

La jeune femme baissa le regard et sembla hésiter un instant.

-J'ai imaginé ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n'étais pas venue au bal du nouvel an trois ans plus tôt. Tu étais sur le point de te marier avec une autre femme et moi j'étais toujours mariée à Darcy

Le voile de mystère se levait enfin. Il comprenait maintenant la réaction que Julia avait eu à son réveil et qui était cette fameuse Louisa.

-Julia il n'y aura jamais que toi

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

-Maintenant je le sais

Elle l'embrassa avec douceur une nouvelle fois

-Je vous ai vu sous cet arbre elle et toi. J'ai cru mourir de chagrin

William la serra contre lui tout en déposant de tendres baisers sur ses cheveux. Il entendit la voix étouffée de Julia qui avait enfoui son visage au creux de son cou.

-Tu me parlais constamment. Tu me suppliais de revenir et de me battre

William lui fit relever la tête et ancra son regard dans le sien.

-Ce n'était pas ton imagination Julia. Je te parlais constamment jour et nuit. J'avais l'impression que tu étais avec moi et c'était le seul moyen que j'avais de ne pas me laisser ronger par le chagrin.

Ils se sourirent bien trop émus pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. Puis après quelques minutes, William changea leur position pour se retrouver au dessus de Julia. Il veilla à mouler son corps au sien. Le souffle de Julia se coupa un instant en sentant l'excitation de William contre sa cuisse.

-Et si j'effaçais tous ces mauvais souvenirs maintenant ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il déboutonna sa chemise puis déposa un baiser sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait. Sa main se glissa sous sa jupe, remontant le long de sa jambe et de sa cuisse. Il vit le corps de Julia se tendre de plaisir et comprit qu'elle aussi ne pouvait plus attendre un seul instant. Il déposa une multitude de baisers dans son cou et lui répéta inlassablement :

-Je t'aime Julia. Je t'aimerai toujours quoiqu'il puisse arriver

* * *

 _Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette histoire d'un genre différent. J'espère avoir levé toutes les zones d'ombre :) A special thanks to my english readers !_


End file.
